Rose Garden
by Jonas lives forever
Summary: She had to escape. Of course, she didn't have the balls for that. But they'll see. One day, she'll break free. Run away to a distant land. Marry a Prince Charming. Have a fairytale life. Have three beautiful children. Live in a castle. Change the world. Her dreams WOULD come true. They weren't silly fantasies. They would come true. She felt it in her soul. Niley, with some Jemi :P
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Prologue:

Her big blue eyes looked to the heavens. This was it. Her childhood... everything felt lost. Why did they do this to her? She was only a child. Really, she was only 9! An innocent 9 year old girl. She didn't deserve this. This pain. Responsibility. She lost her childhood long ago. Yet... It still hurt. Everyone talked to her as if she were an adult! Honestly, when they saw this young, scared girl with tear filled blue eyes, did they not feel anything? Guilt? Sympathy? No... She had tried to look up, think positive but this was it. She couldn't handle it anymore. She had to escape. Of course, she didn't have the balls for that. But they'll see. One day, she'll break free. Run away to a distant land. Marry a Prince Charming. Have a fairytale life. Have three beautiful children. Live in a castle. Change the world. Her dreams WOULD come true. They weren't silly fantasies. They would come true. She felt it in her soul.

* * *

"Stop dawdling and get to work, idiot!" She heard her mother yell. Soon after, a series of stumbling and bang sounds erupted. Her mother was drunk. _Again_.

"Sure." She called back and walked outside. The little girl quickly looked left and right, checking no one would see her. Once she was sure, she sprinted across to the park on the other side of the road. She walked up to a tree and moved, using all her strength, a large rock. Her eyes focused on the hole which the rock usually covered. She checked no one was looking then fell down. She hit the hard floor with a thud.

"Never good at landing..." She murmured as the pain of the impact hit her. It slowly dulled and she stood up, wiping off her dress. Her face suddenly lit up as her eyes became accustomed to the darkness. This was her place. Only hers. No one could take this from her.

"My rose garden." She whispered...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**-Miley-**

Pregnancy. Creating a new form of life. The next generation. A baby. So small and fragile. Easy to break. Easy to scar. To me, a baby is the greatest gift a girl could have. Their own baby. After 9 months of creating and carrying it, you finally get to see its first breath. And as their little eyes open and lock with yours, the world seems perfect. Tranquil. Peaceful. A dream. Touching their little fingers as they smile, lighting up their face. There's something so powerful between a mother and her child. Something I would die for. Love. So for me, a baby is a miracle. A gift straight from the heavens. Perfection. So, if a new baby was introduced into my life, I would be overjoyed. So happy. With one exception...

* * *

I threw down the letter on the table and sipped my hot chocolate. Here I was, Rose Café, sipping my hot chocolate with ten mini marshmallows and whipped cream, reading. As per usual. As I do every single day. Yet, the item I was reading was not a classic, like normal. Not non-fiction, like I would read so often in my schooling days. No, I was reading a letter written so beautifully, it was calligraphy. Artwork. Written in fine black ink and decorated with little flowers. Real flower petals. It was a letter from the last person I would ever expect. A person, buried so deep in the back of my mind, I had to focus hard to understand who's face it was behind their name. Then it hit me. I gasped inwardly, as the tears filled my eyes. No. It couldn't be her. If she cared, she wouldn't have done what she did. I closed my eyes, taking in a shaky breath. As I exhaled, my eyes fluttered open to see what I expected. A full café, filled with different people. Young teenagers struggling to do their homework. Little kids with half of their chocolate cake's on their faces. Stressed parents attempting to quiet their children. My eyes focused onto a couple. They were kissing. As they pulled apart, I saw them clearly. The girl had long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked around 17. She was slim and wore a simple red tank top with short, denim trousers. My eyes turned to the man. I was a bit shocked. He had dark brown hair with bangs slightly in his eyes, which were blue. But that wasn't the bit that shocked me. He had big muscles, I'm talking bulging from underneath his white T-shirt. He wore pretty tight grey jeans, (which clearly showed his hard... well.. you know). Anyway, his face looked, I'd say, 26. I looked away as they started kissing again. Miley, this is the 21st century, plenty of 26 year olds are with 17 years olds. I mean... it's not that weird...

* * *

The soft piano music suddenly stopped. I groaned in annoyance and turned to the counter where the owner, Jack, was smirking. He nodded his head towards the big TV screen hanging on the wall. A moment later, it flickered to life. I saw a man appear onto the screen. He had dark black hair and bright green eyes. He looked about 30 years old and wore jeans, a white T-shirt and a leather jacket. His face looked so excited like... a little kid that they just found out they got a puppy for Christmas and want to tell all of their friends.

* * *

"_Breaking news! This is the biggest thing to happen this year! Listen up everyone!" _I saw everyone turned to the TV screen, either curious or confused. The man's eyes seemed to light up, like he knew everyone was listening now.

"_We find out the biggest secret ever about rock god, mega superstar, platinum artist, Joe Gray." _I saw some of the girls stare more eagerly at the screen, probably dying to hear what happened to their favourite songwriter/singer/actor/dancer/... well, superstar.I saw some of the boys in the room follow my lead by rolling their eyes. I debated for a second if I should even waste my time watching. In the end, I concluded that there would be no harm in it.

"_Are you ready for it? We all know Joe Gray as, well, one of the biggest stars out there. He's the complete package- Talented and a heartthrob for girls all around the globe. Yet, how would you feel if I told you that he isn't all he says he is? The boy who wowed the world with an incredible voice at only age 12, well, it wasn't necessarily his voice. No, we found out that Joe has been __miming __all these years while behind the curtain his younger, adopted brother, Nick, was actually singing! It's true! Yesterday at his concert, two girls had backstage passes. They went backstage while Joe was performing and saw Nick singing into a microphone. They assumed he was singing along, yet, when one accidently bumped into him and fell to the floor, he quickly stated, and I quote._

"_Oh my god! I am so sorry! Are you ok? Here, let me help you up." And, onstage, while Joe's lips were still moving to the lyrics of the song, it seemed like he said that exact same phrase. The girls became suspicious and secretly unplugged Nick's microphone while passing. After that, the singing stopped. Yet, Joe's microphone was working perfectly. Later, when we asked him about if he had been miming all these years, he actually said._

"_Look, it's hard to get to the top. You need the full package. Talent, you can buy that but natural hotness? No. So, yeah, whatever. I have been miming. But let's face it, it's all about the looks. I'm actually doing that naive bug a favour. He hasn't got the right look. The world would chew him up and spit him out within a second. Fame... wouldn't suit him." We even got to catch Nick briefly and we asked if he would be a new solo artist star now, when he replied._

"_I'm sorry, no. Never. He destroyed all my heartfelt songs, so what would I sing? Anyway, I'm not turning into the bastard my brother is." Oh zam. He just went there. He called Joe a bastard! And, HIS heartfelt songs. Looks like Nick is also the songwriter too! And, did you notice, he called Joe his __**brother**__? Hmm, interesting. So, are we gonna keep things the way they are with Joe miming and Nick singing? Or are we gonna kick Joe to the curb and convince Nick to be lured in by fame? Or is this too much drama, and we should just give em both the boot? It's all up to you fans. That's all for today, I'm Michael Toms and this has been breaking news with Sing Galore. Have a nice day!"_

* * *

The TV turned off and the café burst into whispers. I even found myself taken aback. Wow... didn't expect that. The soft music started playing again and I was snapped out of my brief moment of shock. I took another sip of my hot chocolate, swallowing a semi-melted marshmallow in the process.

"At least his songs get heard and loved by millions of fans. He's pretty lucky, he never had to suffer the price of fame. He got to keep his privacy. Live... a double life, practically." I muttered to myself.

"Yet, now the truth is out, that's all lost. And his past is catching up with him. It may be all too much to handle..." I heard someone whisper behind me. I turned around to see no one there. I looked around the room to see someone that might have said it. No one even noticed me, all too lost in their own discussions. My eyes spotted something on the floor, near my chair. I picked it up. A note. I opened it and read the clear, large print.

**Help me!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**-Nick-**

I lifted my hand to the back of my neck, scratching slightly. Nervous habit.

"Well... at least Joe can have his privacy back? Cause we know that's always been important for him..." My attempt to lighten the mood was met with more bitter silence. I sighed, slapping myself mentally for saying such a pathetic phrase. Joe certainly did _not _want privacy. Joe Gray wants fame and glory. The last thing he wants is privacy. Unlike me, Nick Lucas, who treasures privacy as if it were a gift straight from the heavens. Which it is. Now the tables have turned though, and we both are on the wrong side of the fence. _Perfect!_

"Betrayal.." I frowned, turning to Joe.

"Pardon?" He shook his head sadly, his eyes shifting every few seconds. After another moment of silence, Joe turned to me, eyes filled with rage.

"Betrayal." He spat, forcefully. I groaned, placing my head in my hands.

"Don't say that Jo-" I heard a chuckle, a deep dark chuckle.

"Shut _up_!" I looked up to see Joe had already discarded his chair and was looming over me.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'm not going to sit here and listen to this, Joe." I stated, standing up. He pushed me back down.

"YES, you ARE! I can't believe you! You were the one that said you didn't want fame. You are such a fucking hypocrite." I shot back up, glaring.

"You think I did this on purpose!? You KNOW I hate fame, so SHUT UP Joe. Someone bumped into me and she fell on the floor. What do you expect me to do?! Just let her lie there? Seriously Joe… you knew this day would come anyway. Stop making such a big deal out of it." I placed a hand on his shoulder and glanced at Joe's parents, who weren't even looking at us, too deep into a conversation. Wow, they schedule a meeting with Joe and I and don't even speak to us. I swear, if Joe took out a dagger and killed me, they wouldn't even notice. Or care. Of course. I turned back to Joe and locked eyes with him.

"Joe, just... sing for yourself. The world will love your voice. I've heard you sing, it's good." I whispered, smiling softly. Joe smiled for a second then shook his head quickly, hitting my arm away, his smile falling. He glared at me.

"You ALMOST actually had me there, Nicholas," He spat, angrily.

"No, you're just a naïve, attention hogging, _orphan_." For some reason, the word orphan started ringing through my head. Orphan. Guess that's what he thinks I am. What the world thinks I am. Ha! They don't know a thing about me. I smiled and turned to Joe's parents.

"Thank you, this gathering has been… fun," They barely even acknowledged me, just waving in my direction. I sighed and turned to Joe.

"I'll catch you later, Joe. Oh, don't forget Taylor is coming over later." He rolled his eyes.

"And?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"She's your girlfriend." Joe laughed.

"You're funny! Last week, she was my girlfriend." I rolled my eyes, honestly disgusted by Joe. I sighed and walked out of the room.

* * *

The cold air was the first thing that hit me as I walked down the street. I tucked my hands in my pockets, looking down at the pavement. I started kicking around a stone. From a random place, I heard someone scream in joy. I frowned, tearing my gaze from the ground, trying to locate the voice. I saw a girl, I'd say, around 12, staring at me. I saw a boy walk up to her, grinning. He whispered something in her ear as her eyes widened. He smirked and picked her up bridal style. She started hitting him frantically, but he simply chuckled, running over to me. I grinned as he set her down in front of me. She glared at him.

"I hate you." She hissed, causing him to chuckle again. He pecked her cheek, lingering for a second.

"Love you too." She giggled for a second then abruptly stopped.

"Stop being cute." She snapped, smiling wide. The boy laughed slightly, turning her around to face me. Her eyes suddenly lit up and she stared at me.

"Hey." I stated, smiling.

"H-H-H-" She started stuttering. The boy next to her grinned, amused by her starstruckness. I mean… If that was actually a word. And if she was actually star struck. Which she may be, or may not… I obviously can't read her mind so, maybe it could be something else? I mean, well- I don't know where this is going so I'm just gonna shut up now! The boy turned to me, extending a hand.

"Luke." I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Nick." He chuckled, pulling his hand away.

"Trust me, I know! You're all this girl can talk about. 'Nick Lucas is sooo hot'. 'Nick Lucas is so kind and sensitive'. 'Did I ever tell you how talented Nick Lucas is?'. 'It is so cuuute, Nick Lucas just got a dog! Aww!'. It's enough to make a guy insane, lemme tell you! No offence or anything." I chuckled. Wait…. The world only found out the news about me today… right? So… As if reading my mind, the girl spoke up.

"I-I found out at a concert two years ago. I saw you singing into a microphone…. And I could tell Joe was miming … so… yeah." I frowned.

"And you didn't tell the world?" I asked, surprised. Two years?! Definitely should've gotten out into the public by now.

"Of course not! I only told one person, Luke. I respect your privacy and if you wanted that, I wouldn't mind. It's your life." I smiled.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that. Thank you." I whispered, leaning down and kissing her cheek. As I pulled away, I saw her blush. I glanced over at Luke to see him glaring at me. I held my hands up, stepping back.

"Don't worry Luke, she's all yours. What's your name, by the way?" She grinned.

"Annabeth." I smiled.

"What an enchanting name. You two look beautiful together, by the way. I'm sorry, have to go. I hope to see you guys again soon." They both smiled, Luke wrapping an arm around Annabeth.

"Yeah… oh, do you mind if I get a picture first?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"Of course!"

* * *

After taking a photo and saying another goodbye, I continued walking down the street. I chuckled, smiling to myself. She looked so happy to see me. No one's ever happy to see me… It's really nice for one person to be. And young love, too cute! My eyes gazed over to the nearby bridge. What would you say… pedestrian bridge? You know, the kind of bridge for only pedestrians, not cars. Anyway, I saw a little boy, I'd say, around 8 years of age leaning over the side. Hmmm…. There's not very high boundaries there… I watched as a lady suddenly ran across the bridge. She bumped into the kid and he screamed, tumbling over the edge. She screamed too, quickly looking over the side and at the waters below. I quickly ran over, throwing off my coat and T-shirt in a random direction. Before I even knew what I was doing, I jumped over the edge into the icy water…


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys for not updating sooner! I'm just busy with Christmas stuff. Well, here's chapter three. Last day of school today XD. Whoop whoop! Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others too. And for the spelling/grammar mistakes. Hate proofreading :) So don't hesitate in pointing any out to me. Don't worry, the story will get more interesting later on. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

**-Joe-**

I threw another punch at my already battered boxing bag.

"Screw you Nick!" I screamed, punching the bag as hard as my tired body could manage. The bag fell to the ground, sand pouring everywhere. I sighed, collapsing onto the floor. What the hell is wrong with him? Did he have to take this away from me? One thing, one thing I want to be MINE. Sure, it-I-we were unfair to him. We treated him like dirt. But he IS dirt. He knows that. SO why the fuck is he trying to steal back the limelight!? GOD!

"He's not." I frowned, turning around. I glanced up at the girl standing before me.

"Who are you?! GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed, glaring at her. She remained expressionless and simply sat herself down next to me.

"Demi." She stated, holding out her hand to me. I rolled my eyes, pushing it away.

"Don't bother babe." She laughed slightly, causing me to frown.

"Nick's not trying to steal the limelight, you know that Joe. You can't blame him. You may want to, but it's wrong Joe. No one deserves to be treated like dirt. Have you ever thought what it may feel like for him?" I looked away instantly. I don't need some bitch telling me what to think. Demi laughed, lying down on the ground. Um… Ok?

"Bitch, ay?" I frowned and turned back to her.

"How the hell did you know I was thinking that?!" Demi giggled, sending me a wink. She patted the ground next to her, motioning for me to lie down. With her. Next to her. I shook my head. Fucking weirdo.

"Wow, bitch and weirdo? Amazing," Demi whispered, closing her eyes.

"Have you ever closed your eyes and imagined that when you open them, the world would just be… perfect? A thousand dreams coming true each day. No more pain. Just you, flying through the stratosphere. Shining brighter than a million stars in the twilight sky. No more judging…. Just love." Her eyes slowly fluttered open and locked with mine.

"Who are you?" I whispered, looking deep into her brown eyes. She smiled softly, a lock of her beautiful brown hair falling in her face.

"Let's just call me your guardian angel."

* * *

**-Nick-**

One thought rang through my head instantly. Damn this water is cold! I felt almost paralyzed, in shock. I didn't think this through very well… No Nick! Come on, you can do this. No, you WILL do this. Don't be selfish. I forced myself to move my arms and legs, going deeper into the water. I could make out a dark figure a little below me. I forced myself down there, instantly becoming aware of the lack of oxygen in my lungs. I squinted my eyes, staring at the poor little boy lying still. _Unconscious_. I slipped my arms under his body, pulling him close to my chest. My eyes and head shot upwards, locating the distant glow of light from above. Come on Nick, you can do this. I used the last of my energy to force a few big, strong kicks. My body soared upwards until I was just below the surface. One swift movement of my right arm and I broke free of the water, gasping in the fresh oxygen. So nice…

* * *

I heard some gasps and cheers around me. I kicked my legs a few times, reaching the edge. I saw the mounds of people gathered on and around the rocks.

"MAKE A HOLE!" I screamed, running onto the rocks. They quickly jumped back, making a small space for me. I set the little boy down and instantly started giving him CPR. Please be ok… Please don't die… After a moment he choked up some water. I smiled instantly, letting out a relieved sigh. I heard some people start cheering again. After a second of gasping for breath, the boy's eyes locked with mine. He smiled.

"You just saved my life." I chuckled, ruffling up his hair lightly.

"You don't deserve to die." He smiled wider.

"Thank you so much."

* * *

I instantly heard someone gasp behind me. I turned around to face a lady. A scared looking lady. Wait a second….

"Are you the girl that knocked him off the side?" I asked, standing up. She gulped hard.

"I-I … It was a mistake, I swear." She whispered, tears falling from her blue eyes. I quickly walked up to her, pulling her into a tight hug. She burst into tears, hugging me back lightly.

"Shhh, look, he's ok. And it was an accident. So don't worry, ok?" She shook her head, pulling away from the hug.

"I could've fucking killed that poor boy!" She snapped, biting her lip to hold in more tears. I shook my head quickly. She laughed coldly and glanced at the boy.

"I'm so sorry." And with that, she ran. Away.

"Wait!" I yelled after her but she was already out of sight. My eyes focused in on a piece of paper lying on the floor. I picked it up and looked to where the girl was standing earlier. Great. Now how the hell can I give this back to her?... I placed the paper into my pocket and turned to the smiling little boy. He stood up and walked to me.

"What's your name?" He asked, tilting his head cutely. I smiled again.

"Nick. And you?" He smiled shyly.

"Frankie Lucas." My face instantly fell. I gasped inwardly. This can't be…. Oh my god…

"Is your mother Denise Lucas? Teacher." He nodded slowly as I gasped, tears welling in my eyes.

"Are you ok?" He whispered as a few tears fell. The last thing I remember was hitting the hard floor and some bright flashes, before everything went dark…


	5. Author's note-- Pretty important I guess

**A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you that my sister got onto my laptop and deleted the documents I had saved with the next few chapters for Precious and Rose Garden :( . So, it's going to take some time to remember and rewrite them. I'm also on holiday right now so I have no time to rewrite them. I promise I will do them VERY soon though, hopefully by early January. Merry (belated) Christmas guys, and a Happy New year. I hope you're all having fun. Thanks so much for the reviews :). I hope you like the story so far, and lots more drama will be on the way :).**

**-Rebecca**


End file.
